


Brother What?

by Cat_bread



Category: Animaniacs, Brother Bear (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Disney, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I just love Animaniacs and BB fandoms soo yeah.., I've been thinking about this idea for about 2 months or more, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, They need a hug, and Warner Sister, bruh, so i kinda idiot in this :D, some character death, something between drama & comedy, warner brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_bread/pseuds/Cat_bread
Summary: Long ago, in the world, when people, animals and cartoons lived in peace. In those days, when mammoths walked on Earth, and eternal ice reached the southern seas, there lived a boy who had to learn what it really means 'to be a man’ and 'how to love’.Who will he meet on his way? What will happen to our heroes? Do bears see the world in black and white or in color? And why I can’t come up with title? You will learn all this right here.Besides, who doesn't like a good story? :D
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Yakko Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> ‘IT’S ALIVE! IT’S ALIVE!’- So this is what people feel when write they first fic? Huh, neat. 
> 
> P.s. Honestly, I don’t even planned write that at all, cuz I’m not good writer (you can say), and ya know English isn’t my first, and not even second language (Apologies in advance for grammatical mistakes)... 
> 
> -BUT- 
> 
> I just flipped through Tumblr and saw how people wrote posts about all sorts of AUs, (especially ones on @yes-asil blog), and this all inspired me SO MUCH that I could not help but write it. I will try write correctly into the characters and canonical story, but something might be changed or added. 
> 
> Oh! And I would not mind commenting and possibly advice / suggestions about this fanfiction and how to write in general. Thanks for reading, see you on the next chapter and stay creative!

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It_ _was_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _quietest_ _nights_ _this_ _year_ _. A_ _moon_ _shone_ _high_ _in_ _the_ _sky_ _,_ _illuminating_ _the_ _ridge_ _where_ _an_ _ancient_ _tribe_ _lived_ _._ _Children_ _gathered_ _around_ _the_ _fire_ _to_ _listen_ _to_ _stories_ _._ _And_ _among_ _all_ _the_ _stories_ _there_ _was_ _this_ _one_ _..._   
  
  
  
_“_ _Zis_ _is_ _a_ _story_ _about_ _love_ _,_ _revenge_ _and_ _forgiveness_ _. A story from long ago,” a man with a funny accent_ _began_ _. “_ _Vhen_ _the_ _great_ _mammoths_ _still_ _roamed_ _our_ _lands_ _.”_ _he_ _made_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _caricatures_ _on_ _a_ _stone_ _wall_ _. “_ _It'z_ _ze_ _story_ _of_ _me_ _,_ _my_ _dearest_ _friend_ _and_ _one_ _little_ _toon_ _.”_

  
  
_“_ _In_ _those_ _days_ _,_ _ve_ _knew_ _the_ _world_ _vaz_ _full_ _of_ _magic_ _._ _Z_ _e_ _source_ _of_ _this_ _magic_ _,_ _is_ _ze_ _everchanging_ _lights_ _that_ _dance_ _across_ _ze_ _sky_ _.”_   


  
_“_ _Ze_ _wise_ _shaman woman of_ _our_ _village_ _told_ _us_ _that_ _these_ _lights_ _are_ _ze_ _spirits_ _of_ _our_ _ancestors_ _,_ _and_ _that_ _they_ _have_ _ze_ _power_ _to_ _make_ _changes_ _in_ _our_ _world_ _.”_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _man_ _said_ _this_ _,_ _the_ _caricatures_ _seemed_ _to_ _come_ _to_ _life_ _. “_ _Small_ _things_ _become_ _big_ _._ _Vinter_ _turns_ _to_ _spring_ _._ _One_ _thing_ _always_ _changes_ _into_ _another_ _...”_   


  
_“But_ _the_ _greatest_ _change_ _I_ _ever_ _saw_ _,_ _waz_ _that_ _toon_ _boy_ _who_ _desperately_ _wanted_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _man_ _.”_

  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


  
  
“How long do you think we have to wait for him? Today is such an important day, I can't believe he’s late.” anxiously said one of the men near the river. “...what if something happened to him?” 

  


The other man glanced worriedly at his friend, who was rushing from place to place, but then spoke with kind grin. “Heh, as for me you worry too much, Vill. As regrettable as it is to realize zis, but you vill not be able to follow everything that he does. Your little boy has grown. He’s already fourteen, and today he vill receive his own totem."   


  
  
“That's why I'm worried, Scratch.” man sighed heavily. “Yakko is getting older and older, and as soon as my time comes, he will take my place as the new leader of the tribe. And I just want to make sure he's ready. Make sure I give him enough attention, love and...” William stopped and looked thoughtfully into the distance.   


  
  
Otto wanted to add something, but was cut off.   
  
  
  
  
"Scratchy," William finally looked at him, "promise.. that if something happens to me, you will look after him." 

  
  
  
“I-” the German wanted to say that his friend was simply dramatizing and that he was too protective of Yakko, but looking into his eyes he could not help but say: “Of course. I vill.”   


  
  
  
“But like I said, you're too worried. Yakko is a smart and capable kid. He probably delayed for a good reason. I am sure he vill be here very so--”. 

  
“Get down!” They both quickly glanced in the direction of shout. _Speak_ _of_ _the_ _devil_ _._   
  
  
  
“What?”   
  
  
  
Yakko could be seen from the hill. He ran to meet them, but what is more important is what he was running _from_ _._ A herd of caribou sped right behind him. “Get Down!”   
  


"Yakko!" the two of them quickly shout, before all three could hide behind the boats.   


  
And immediately over their heads flew at least a hundred wild ungulates. All this caused both delight and horror at the same time.   
  
  
  
  
  
When all the horned ones rushed on, leaving only dust behind them, all three looked after them in the trail.   
  
  
  
  
“Never try to milk a caribou.” Yakko said in his typical joke manner.   
  
  
  
  
“ _'_ _Good_ _reason_ ’ - you say.” Will said quietly, trying to catch his breath.   
  
  
  
  
"So vhat are your thoughts on today, Yakko?" Otto asked, ignoring Will's comment. Of course, he could ask why Yakko milked the caribou at all, or the standard question: "Are you zany?!". But he knew that he would't receive an answer to the first question, and as for the second... well, unfortunately, he already knew the answer.  
  
  
  
  
“Right. The big manhood ceremony.” without losing such an opportunity, Yakko blew a kiss and said: “Goodnight, everybody!”   
  
  
  
  
“Are you nervous? Excited?" asked William, to which Yakko made a so-called hand movement _‘a_ _little_ _bit_ ’. “Well, you must know the main thing: It doesn't matter what the spirits say. You'll always be my baby son.” William said, hugging Yakko tightly and gently patted his head.   
  
  
  
  
“Daaaaad.” Yakko groaned mockingly, trying to get out of the embrace. “Scratchy is looking. Besides, the quicker we get these fish, the faster we're going to get to ceremony.”   
  
  
  
“Look _who_ is so punctual. Well then, let's take the boats."   
  
  
  
  
Without an extra second, they were in boats, and went in search of fish and small problematic adventures on the way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the same time, not so far from this river, a black bear with her cubs passed.   
  
  
  
  
"...So I ate it completely." said one of the bear cub, with a chic accent and a very deep voice for his age.   
  
  
  
"Ugh, Wakko is disgusting!" another cute bear answered with grimace. But after a second, disgust changed to giggle. "I can imagine what his face was after that. Probably something like that." she said and began to make faces.   
  
  
  
Wakko nodded happily and stuck out his tongue.   
  
  
  
"Anyway, is there still a long way to go, Mum?"   
  
  
  
“Yeah, I'm already hungry. Especially after all this food talk.” There was a loud rumbling.   
  
  
  
“It wasn't really a ‘food talk’ and not what I was leading to, but...” another rumbling of the another belly was heard. "...I'd love to eat too."   
  
  
  
  
The bear silently sniffed and carefully looked to the sides. They were close to humans and toons, she knew it perfectly, so she tried to always be ready.   
  
  
  
  
And after almost two minutes of silence, they decided to ask again. “Moooom?"   
  
  
  
"Ah?" the answer was finally heard. “Oh. Sorry kids, I seem to be a little distracted. What were you talking about?"   
  
  
  
“About food.”   
  
  
  
"And 'bout how long will it take to get to salmon run."   
  
  
  
The Mama bear melted into a smile as she looked at her children.   
  
  
  
“Not too long, we just need to go through the human pack, a couple of forest thickets, stone cliffs, and of course through the ‘red lands’. But hey, this is no big deal for our family, right? " she _tried_ to cheer them up. "Plus, we'll be taking a lunch break very soon."   
  
  
  
“Wait, you said 'human pack'?! But they’re so...”   
  
  
  
“...Scary, ugly, evil--?” Wakko began to list.   
  
  
  
“-- _weird_. They rush at us for no reason. And that's not to mention those toons that might be there. They're even worse.”   
  


  
“I know, Dot. And I would never risk yours or Wakko's life, under any circumstances, but this is one of the fastest and safest ways. The woodpeckers say that people are doing something strainge. Rather, it’s again one of their rituals or something like that. So they’ll be distracted and we'll pass by. The main thing is not to make a lot of noise and be by my side, okay?” 

  
  
  
The two children hesitated what to say. “...Well, or we can go, as we did last year, along the Burbank ridge?” Their mother asked.   


  
  
"No!" The siblings answered unanimously. "Just not that way."   
  


  
“Hehe, okay then we decided. Let's go when the sun begins to set.” _I_ _hope_ _everything_ _goes_ _well_ , she thought to herself.   
  
  
  


“In the meantime, how about a little snack?”   
  
  
  


Two cubs started boingy a little more cheerfully in place after these words. “Yeah!” 


	2. Totem, You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey, meet my tribe! 
> 
>   
> It's time to finally get to know the inhabitants of this madhouse. Ah, and ya know, Yakko is finally getting his totem.
> 
>   
> By the way, have you heard? Today is cameo day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the fact that in some places the letters\words did not fit. I didn't notice this problem on my computer, only on the phone. And all day I tried to fix it, but to no avail. If you know how to fix this, or you do not have this problem, then please write. Thanks in advance, and enjoy your reading!

_Ah, what a lovely evening._

_Everything around was so beautiful and peacefully quiet. The sun shone clearly on the ground, highlighting the tall trees. The grass looked so green and the sky was charming blue-orange. All living beings calmly went about their business, from small to large._

_It seemed that nothing could disturb this peace_. 

“Oh, I know! Bet I can ride a mammoth?” _Well_ _,_ _almost_ _nothing_ _..._

"Ha, are you sure you can even climb on it?" William asked while he was fishing.

“Pfft, of course. Easy," Yakko waved his hand. "Look." He ran to the nearby mammoths.

"Just be careful." Will said with a heavy sigh, and then broke into a smile as he stared after him. "He's all his mother." 

“Ja? Vell, I see a lot of you in him as vell. Especially vhen it comes to stubbornness." 

"Really? Do you think I'm stubborn? All the time I thought it was called stupidity." he laughed. 

Scratchy rolled his eyes with kind smile, then thought and held out his hand. “Hmm, I’m betting three bunny skins zat a mammoth throwing him off his back.”   
  
  
  
William looked questioningly at the offered hand before shaking it with interest. "Deal."   
  
  
  
Unfortunately, their sweet conversation was interrupted by a wildly rushing mammoth. On whose back sat Yakko with a proud expression on his face. 

“Told ya!" shouted Yakko in delight. "Look, I can even ride without hands." he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes proudly. 

"Well done, son." Will said, and then whispered slightly to Otto with a sneer. "Heh, well, I think you lost." 

And immediately after these words, Yakko hit his head on a tree and fell from the mammoth to the ground. _Uh_ _,_ _it_ _must_ _hurt_ _._

"Son, are you okay?!" father asked anxiously, running closer to him. 

  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." said Yakko, rubbing his head. “But, uuuh, it seems that riding mammoths is not really my terri- _tree_.” 

  
  
"Can we call it a draw?" suggested Scratchy to Will.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They soon caught enough fish and headed back to their tribe. And already from afar they heard how people went about their business and prepared for the 'feast'.   
  
  


“Children, please stop throwing tomatoes at each other. We'll need them for the ceremony.” The woman said with a sigh and shook her head. 

“Helloooo, Nurse.” said Yakko, already standing next to her.

“Ah, Yakko. Glad to see you back. How did the fishing go?"

"Very good. You know, I even managed to ride a mammoth.” he said, and then looked at her with a smug grin. “And also I noticed that you’re looking after the kids again."   


"I'm just trying to be useful. Besides, someone has to look after them."

" _Be_ _useful?_ You do so much for the tribe that I wouldn't have had a day to name everything."

"Well thanks, It's nice to hear." she said with soft smile.   


  
"And trust me, you shouldn't look after them that hard. These tomboys can even scare a bear if they want to." 

  
  
"Yakko is back!" said the child and jumped on his back. And soon a whole bunch of interested children gathered around him, and each of them had their own question:   
  
  
“Did you bring something interesting?”;   
  
  
"Where have you been?";   
  
  
“Have you seen my cap by any chance? I must have lost it nearby. ";   
  
  
"Have the spirits talked to you already?";

  
And until another flood of questions slipped through, Yakko managed to say: “Guys, guys, I don't understand when all of you are talking together in the same time. Let's take turns?” children shook their heads in agreement. “Alright, let's start with...Oh! Mindy.”   


  
“Are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?” asked the blonde-haired girl.   


  
“Firstly, It's not a rock. It'll be my totem.” he said sagely. "And secondly, yes, I'm a little excited." Yakko add, shyly rubbing the back of his head.   
  
  
“Why?”   
  
  
“Well,” he scratched his head. To be honest, this question confused him, "the totem will lead me along my path in life. And..   
  
  
“Why?”   


  
He looked at her with a smile, and realized that it was worth transferring the topic, otherwise they would be stuck there forever. 

“Why not?” Yakko shrugged. “You know, I'll probably get, like, uuuh, a saber-tooth tiger. For bravery or strength or greatness. You know, something that fits me.”

  
“How about a mammoth zince you’re good at riding them?” came a voice from behind. “Juzt make sure you get zat basket tied up."   
  
  
“Har. Har. Very funny, Scrathcy. And don't worry, I'll tie this in the tightest knot I know. No stupid bear is going to get anywhere near this fish.”   
  
  
"You said the same thing last time."   
  
  
“Yes, but--" 

“Juzt tie it up." Otto said with a serious face, before he left.   
  
  
“ _Just_ _tie_ _it_ _up_.” mimicked Yakko, making the children laugh. "It's like I don't know what I'm doing."   


  
“She's back! Hey, everybody, Slappy is back!” someone shouted.   
  
  
"What already? This time she's faster than usual. ” Nurse said. "Well, then I think it's time to go."   
  
  
The children happily ran to meet the shamaness. “Come on, Yakko, let’s go. She’s got your rock!”   


  
"Is not--!" he sighed, “-rock.” And in a hurry he began to tie the knot. “Not my best work, but it seems to hold up.”   


  
  
Before he had time to step back seven steps, the knot untied. Yakko looked up the mountain and back at the fish. ‘ _Well_ _,_ _let_ _it_ _be_ _,_ _what_ _happens_ _to_ _this_ _in_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _minutes_ _,_ _right_?’ - he thought.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
The whole tribe has already gathered on the mountain, and everyone wonders which totem will get the son of the leader. At the moment when the shaman stood up with a torch in her hand, everyone fell silent, giving her passage. 

"Hey, Aunt Slappy." _Well, almost everyone_. 

  
  
“Ah, hello Skippy. I hope you ate all your creamed spinach while I was gone. " 

  
  
"Phew!" the little squirrel said in disgust. 

  
  
Slappy stroked his head and began her monologue. “When each of us comes of age, the great spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives. Some of us use courage to guide us.” 

  
  
“Others, patience.” she said and looked towards Button with Mindy.   
  


“And some of us beauty,” she said with a smile, straightening her hair. But when no one reacted, she added grimly: “Beauty of heart.” 

  
  
Silence. _Gee, what an audience._

“Anyway. Yakko?” at the mention of his name, he was already standing next to the shamaness. Pronouncing, “Hellooo, Slappy.” 

  
  
“You nervous?” she whispered to him. 

  
  
“Excited.” he also answered her in a whisper, waving his tail.   


  
“Ooh, you should be, kid. It's a good one. Well I think so.” 

  
  
Slappy cleared her throat. “Yakko, I have been to the mountain, where the lights touch the earth, and _blah_ _blah_ _blah_. To become a man, your actions must be guided by one thing.” all interestedly tried to look into what was in her hands.   


  
“Your totem is...” Yakko looked like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. The shaman wom-- squirrel unwound a piece of cloth and held out the totem to him. " _Love_." 

Admiration immediately disappeared from his face, replacing it with bewilderment. "What?" he said quietly, looking at his totem. “The bear... of love?”   
  
  
“Yes, love. A love that connects and unites all living things.” 

  
  
"Who wants to trade?" he whispered to the crowd. And immediately received a blow to the head. “Ow.”   
  
  
“There is no trading! Yakko, love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in unexpected ways. Let love guide your actions.” she pointed to the great wall where the handprints were. “Then one day, you'll be a man, and will place your mark next to those of our ancestors.”   
  


After that, Slappy stopped and thought, _“I_ _sound_ _like_ _a_ _preacher_ _._ _Who_ _even_ _thought_ _of_ _writing_ _this_ _?_ _It_ _feels_ _like_ _we're_ _in_ _really_ _cheap_ _fanfiction_ _or_ _something_ _.'_   


  
  
Yakko slowly turned his gaze from the wall to his hand... and then to the totem. "But-" 

The cheers of the crowd interrupted what he wanted to say. 

"Let's celebrate this!" 

Yakko looked at the proud expression on his father's face and tried to make his best smile. “Yeah! Y-yeah.."   


  
  
  
_‘_ _Love_ _?_ _Bear_ _?_ _What_ _does_ _it_ _mean_ _?_ _How_ _is_ _this_ _even_ _related_ _?_ _And_ _why_ _exactly_ _did_ _I_ _get_ _this_ _totem_ _?’_ \- a thousand thoughts swirled in poor Yakko's head as he walked back to the river for fish. 

"Yakko?" William's voice was heard. 

"Mm, yeah, what?" interrupted by his thoughts, said the boy. 

"What are you thinking about?" said Will to Yakko. 

"I'll go vhile to get ze fish." said Scratchy, leaving son and father alone. 

"Oh, about nothing." Yakko nervously smile and looked at his father's unconvincing expression. Then he said with a sigh. “Well, maybe... maybe the spirits messed up something? The bear of love? It doesn't suit me at all. Why didn't I get, I don't know, the yak? It's literally in my name. I just don't understand..."   
  
  
“You know, I felt the same way when I got mine.” William gently patted his son on the head. 

  
  
“You? Oh yeah, sure.”   


  
“No, really. I said, _"_ _The_ _eagle_ _of_ _guidance_ _?_ _What_ _does_ _that_ _mean_ _?”_ But now that I'm older, I know it's about being a leader,” he said, and began to tickle Yakko, “and keeping an eye on you.”   


  
“Haha, daaaad stooop!” Yakko protested while laughing. And when William stopped, he caught his breath, turned gaze to his hand and added: “I just want to get my handprint on that wall.”   


“Just be patient, Yakko. When you live by your totem, you will.”   


  
“Really?” Yakko asked with a new twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile.   


  
William put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Guarantee it.”   
  


“Heh, thanks dad.”   


  
  
  
“...But, come on.” Yakko continued as they walked towards the river. “The bear of love, for real? I mean, a bear doesn't love anyone. They don't think. They don't feel. They're..." 

They stopped when they saw bear tracks and scattered fish “...thieves.”   
  


“You didn't tie it up, did you?” asked Otto, holding the rope in his hand.

“Uuuuhh..” 

“I asked you to tie it tighter. But of courze you didn't listen to me. Typical Yakko. " 

"Huh, somehow I'm not even surprised." _Ah_ _,_ _Plotz_ _,_ _and_ _we_ _all_ _wondered_ _when_ _you_ _would_ _show_ _up_ _._ “This is how many times? All my work goes to waste.”   
  
  
  
“Knock it off. We'll just make another basket.” William intervened. 

“We? Oh, no. It took me two weeks to make that basket. You get lover boy to do it. He's the one that's messing things up all the time.” 

“Don’t worry, Plotzy. I'll go get your basket.” Yakko said confidently, already holding the spear in his hands.   


"No, you don’t. How about we all just calm down for a minute, okay?" William said, silence in response. 

He sighed and cleared his throat. “Plotz, I understand that you are upset about the time wasted on this basket. But this could happen to anyone. I'll make a new one myself, if it calms you down." he put on a sly face, "... although I don't think I can do it as professionally as you do." 

“Well, I'm glad to hear that... But I think it's best to leave the basket knitting for me. As you said, I'm a professional.” said Plotz with a proudly raised head. 

"Great. As for you, Yakko ... ” William looked around, but nowhere was there a trace of the boy. 

  


"Yakko?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Originally, the role of Tenana was supposed to be taken by Hello Nurse, but ya know, Slappy is more suitable for this role. Plus, they both have a similar trait, they're old-- I mean BOLD! YEah totally bold...


	3. Icy Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to emotional roller-coaster! Please take a sit. Don't stick out your hands. And enjoy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICe icE bABy...

Have  you  ever  noticed  how  great  bear  footprints  are ?  Their  shape ,  flavor ,  structure ?  Not ?  Well ,  Yakko  did .

He  walked  along  them  like  a  hound  looking  for  its  prey .

  
  
  
'Judgingbytheprints, it's a blackbear...' Yakkothoughttohimself, '...although quitelarge.' Heswallowednervously.   


' Nevermind . I can handle it. Yea, I will bring them this basket and everyone will be happy again. '

'Or maybe even better, I'll bring them a whole bear?'

" Oh  Yakko ,  you’re  so brave  and  courageous !"  he  began  to speak in  а  loud  voice .  Parodying  everyone  he  knows .

“Ja, andyoualsohavethebestjokes.”

"I'm so proud of you, son."

  


The tracks led to rocky mountains, where there was a huge glacier. But  Yakko did not pay much attention to this.

“Thank you, Yakko, for returning my dear basket, I don’t know how I could live without this ...”   


  
  
He stopped thinking when he saw a basket lying nearby, which had long since turned into torn pieces of material, with fish bones.   


'No...' he couldn't just come back empty-handed

‘Stupid basket. Stupid fish.' Yakko began to throw the torn pieces furiously.   


_Sigh_.   


As  soon as  he  was  about  to  go  back ,  he  heard  sounds  similar  to  growls .

He turned around and saw a bear standing nearby, minding its own business.   


‘Stupid Bear’ Yakko took a small rock and threw it right in the head. But it seems that the bear didn’t quite like it, because now it was aggressively heading in his direction.

“Oops”   
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yakko!" William and Otto called him. 

“Where did he go? It will be dark soon. " 

“If we're lucky, not far away. Hopefully he  vasn't too upset about  vhat happened. "

  
  
"Hardly. Hejustneedstimetocooldown... AndAndknowingmyson, I just don’t want himtocommitrashactsduringthe "cooling”. Youknow\--"

He was interrupted by someone screaming, and the sounds of falling. It was  Yakko . Fortunately, there was a ledge where he landed safely. 

" Yakko !" 

Otto and William ran as fast as they could toward him.

  


  
"Son, are you okay?" Will asked as he reached out to lift him up.   
  


“D-dad? No! Yougottogetoutofhere!”    


“What?”    
  


“The bear! Lookbehindyou!”   
  
  


William looked back to see a large bear in front of him, standing on its hind legs. And growling at them. 

And before he could do anything, a stone suddenly flew into the bear's head. “Hey, bear, come on! Come  zis way! ” Scratchy distracted him away from Will and  Yakko . 

But getting closer to the glacier...   


When  Yakko got upstairs, they both rushed off to the  Scratchansniff . The latter, by the way, fell into the ice, and now weighs in the balance of death...

"Yakko, get him out of there." William turned the bear's attention to himself as  Yakko tried to pull the German out.

  
“Scratchy! Holdon!”    


  
  
"We need to get off ze glacier, it's fragile." 

"Yea, I noticed."  Yakko said, panting. "Ya know, you should go on a diet." 

“Hey! I'm not zat-- ” he slipped slightly, but still held on. "Aah!"

William  was  distracted  by  scream ,  and  at  the  same  moment  the  bear  hit  him  with  a  paw ,  seriously  injuring  him .

Then the beast decided to leave him lying in place and slowly walked towards...

'...Yakko...'

  
William tried to get up but couldn't. Breathing heavily, he looked around.

  
  


_ Bear. Rift. Ice. Spear. _

Willknewwhattodo. Asmuchashewouldnotlikeit. Hethrusthisweaponfirmlyintotherift, pullingtowardshimselfandcompletelysmashingthecrackedice.   
  


“Dad?”    
  


Willam heard his boy's quiet voice. He looked straight into his worried and frightened face, and instantly all his thoughts were filled with flashbacks. 

With memories of how they spent time together.

How he taught him to walk .  His first words . 

First “ Dad ”.

The moment when he first saw him ,  very small .  The way he held him tightly in his arms .

And  of course he remembered :

  


  
_...Some years ago. Night. There was a heavy downpour, and loud lightning strikes were heard outside the cave._

_ "Dad!" shouted a very small  _ _ Yakko _ _ , quickly hiding behind his father's back. "I'm scared!" _

  
_"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a thunderstorm,_ _Yakko_ _." Will look him over the head. The poor boy looked so scared. "Plus, I'll always be there to protect you."_

_ "...You promise?"  _

_He smiled fondly at him and whispered, "I promise."_

" _I love you, dad." Yakko said with a smile, hugging his father tightly._

"I  love  you ... son..."  William  said  quietly ,  returning  to  reality  where  he  stood  on  the  edge  of  a  falling  glacier .

In reality, where he last saw, those very frightened eyes. Hating that he’s breaking a promise. 

But at the same time, feeling joy and pride in the fact that he has such a son.

“ Dad !”

  
  
A huge chunk of the glacier collapsed into the water, taking with it both William and the bear.

"Will!"

  


“ No !  DAD !”  Yakko shouted as loudly as possible. He ran to the edge to see where his father was. But nowhere was there a trace.

  


‘It can't be. No... please... no... ' 

Yakko looked hopefully into the water when he noticed movement.  _ Someone is trying to surface _ . 

He didn't even notice how he held his breath. These seconds seemed like eternity to him.  _ ' _ _ Please _ _.' _

But it was a bear.  _ Only _ a bear.

Itduckedoutofthewater, castinglastglanceatthembeforerunningawayintotheforest.   
  


"No..." Yakkowhisperedsoftly. Andthetearsrolleduplittlebylittletotheedgesofhiseyes. Helookedlikethewholeworldhadjustbrokeninhalf, asifteasinghim.    
  


  
“Comeon!” he finally shouted to Otto, who also watched with complete shock at everything that happened. "He _must_ be out there somewhere!"

Hurrying, they descended the icy mountains. 

"Dad!" 

"Vill! Vhere are you?" 

They scanned the entire perimeter. Shouting more and more.

  


But, unfortunately, they could only find a part of the spear, a torn piece of clothing and... 

“Yakko..” Otto said quietly, holding William's totem.

"No...No! He must be here somewhere, come on Scratchy, help me. Dad!” Yakko restlessly scanned every drop, every stone, but to no avail. 

“Dad! Please...” he slowly turned into a sob. "...Dad..."

It all seemed so unreal. As if the worst dream. Like the dumbest and most horrible joke ever told and seen. 

Yakko hoped to the last that his father would now appear and say that everything is fine. That this is not true. But...

Scratchy hugged him tightly. But that didn't make  Yakko any better. And he knew he would never be. 

He knew that  It was the wrong person hugging him . 

It should have been his Dad .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's rose from the dead. There were some small “technical problems”, but I finally back to writing fanfiction. Yay! I'll try to write the next chapter faster, but I can't promise anything ;D


End file.
